la fin du Voyage
by sandraleo
Summary: Basé sur la série "The Walking Dead", Cette fanfiction est une grande déviation de la série. Bonne Lecture
1. La fin du Voyage

**La fin du voyage**

_Inspiré de la série TV The Walking dead_

Disclaimer : L'univers et l_es personnages de The Walking Dead appartiennent aux auteurs suivants: _Robert Kirkman (Auteur), Tony Moore (Auteur), Charlie Adlard (Auteur), Edmond Tourriol (Traduction)_L'œuvre qui suit est une fanfiction, est n'a aucun but lucratif. Cependant les personnages de cette fanfiction m'appartiennent_.

Chapitre 1 – La fin du voyage.

Le jour où j'ai réservé mon billet d'avion pour les Etats-Unis, j'étais loin d'imaginer que j'allais vivre les pires moments de ma vie, loin de ma famille et de mes amis.

Je n'avais pas poussé mes études très loin, après seulement six mois passé à la fac, j'avais abandonné sans crier gare. Un matin, comme ça, sans réfléchir au lendemain, j'ai tout arrêté. Je m'ennuyais. Tout était…si inintéressant. Je n'avais goût en rien, en personne. La dépression, menaçante et insistante, venait toqué à ma porte sans relâche. J'avais délaissé mes amies, qui ont fini par m'oublier aussi. J'étais devenue une errante à ma propre vie.

Au grand désespoir de mes parents, je n'avais aucune ambition. J'étais le petit canard boiteux de ma famille. Celle qui n'a rien fait de sa vie et qui ne prendra jamais de grande décision. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que j'avais un rêve. Un seul rêve. Les Etats-Unis. Deux ans que j'économisais pour un road trip avec ma meilleure amie.

Cécile est une fille géniale. Elle n'a jamais peur de rien. Elle est tout mon contraire.

Je suis blonde, le teint pâle et deux grands yeux verts envahissent mon visage rond qui se tient maladroitement sur un corps longiligne alors qu'elle, elle est une brune aux courbes audacieuses, aux formes envieuses, avec une bouche sublime, et pour parfaire le tout un teint doré. Je suis timide, introvertie, la solitude ne me déplaît pas. Si Cécile ne vient pas chambouler mes plans, je peux passer toute une nuit plongé dans la lecture. Elle, c'est une fougueuse, elle m'embarque dans des soirées impossibles et adore venir toqué à ma fenêtre à pas d'heure pour discuter toute la nuit sur sa dernière conquête.

J'avoue qu'elle ma redonné goût à la vie. On a embauché chez Carrefour presque en même temps. Vite autonome dans la vie, Cécile avait eu un besoin urgent de travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins. Elle avait été embauchée en tant que caissière tandis que moi, vivant encore chez mes parents, je souhaitais surtout pouvoir fuir la monotonie de ma triste vie. Travailler était devenu l'une de mes priorités. Mon entretien d'embauche fut rapide, le lendemain, je testais mes nouveaux rollers à la course poursuite du prix mystère. Je défilais à toute vitesse entre les rayons, je passais mon temps à tenter des records stupides pour oublier que les journées se comptaient en heures. Un jour elle a eu besoin de moi, et ce jour là, après un café pendant notre pause chronométré on est devenues inséparables. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à vivre mon unique rêve. A avoir le courage de le faire jusqu'au bout, a ne jamais baissé les bras. Sans elle, rien n'aurait été pareil. Elle m'a vendu du rêve. On avait tout planifié, c'est elle qui se chargerait de « communiquer » en terre Américaine et moi d'organiser et de gérer notre budget. Nous ne prenions pas notre aventure à la légère, une année sabbatique à l'étranger ça s'organise. Nous avions perfectionné notre anglais au cours du soir pendant un trimestre entier. On était enfin prêtes!

On est toute les deux du même âge, même si elle a fêté ses 21 ans le mois dernier, dans deux mois ce sera mon tour. Enfin j'aurais fêté mes 21 ans, si je ne m'étais pas faites mordre par ce putain de Zombie.

Trois semaines que nous étions là. On était en route pour Atlanta en plein milieu du mois de juillet, quand les choses ont commencé à devenir de plus en plus bizarre. D'abord on a entendu des journalistes locaux raconter des histoires invraisemblables de morts-vivants. En France aussi on a ce genre d'émissions, je me souviens d'avoir vu la soirée de l'étrange sur Tf1. On n'y a pas fait attention plus que ça. Et puis les événements sur ce sujet étaient de plus en plus nombreux, avec des témoignages sanglants, vidéos amateur à l'appui. Et c'est tout de suite devenu de plus en plus crédible. Nous aurions dû nous méfier.

Encore insouciante du danger, les premiers événements étaient loin d'Atlanta, nous étions tranquillement en train de planifier notre visite dans le musée Coca-Cola quand on a vu un Zombie pour la première fois. Il est sorti de nulle part. C'était une jeune fille, elle portait encore son uniforme de pom-pom girl, elle avait le teint vert et une sacrée paire de dents qui ne cessaient de claquaient. Elle a mordu le premier venu. Le malheureux n'a rien vu venir. Je dis « mordu ». Je suis trop enthousiaste. Elle l'a littéralement dévoré. Elle n'était pas venue seule, d'autres ce sont amassé au maigre festin de la jeune-fille. L'un d'entre eux m'a paru gigantesque. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec écrit en gros et en rouge « I love New York ». Son regard a été attiré par un groupe et il se dirigeait droit vers eux. Ce qui m'a le plus horrifié ? C'est qu'il lui manquait carrément un œil ! Des cris ont retenti de partout, c'est vite devenu le chaos. De bousculade en bousculade, on ne savaient plus ou se diriger. Ils étaient nombreux et tous affamés de chair humaine.

J'étais tétanisé par la peur. Impossible de me mouvoir ou de faire le moindre geste.

J'étais en plein milieu du hall d'accueil du musée. Je restais là, figé et horrifiée par ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Tout à coup j'ai senti quelque chose à mes pieds. Une puanteur m'a vite donné la nausée, des bras putréfiés m'attrapaient par la cheville. Il était au sol. Il avait rampé jusqu'à à moi sans que je ne le voit.

« -Claire ! Putain ! Me hurlait Cécile. Bouge ! Bouge !

Elle donna un coup violant sur la tête du Zombie et m'agrippait violement par le bras pour m'entraîner vers une cage d'escalier. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se plaquait contre la porte pour reprendre son souffle.

-C'est-quoi-ce-bordel ! dit-elle en serrant les dents et chuchotant à bout de souffle. Je sentais bien que des larmes menaçaient de couler, son regard était fuyant et aussi horrifié que le mien.

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits.

-On va jusqu'au sous-sol ! Il faut qu'on récupère la voiture.

Tout aussi perdue que moi quelques instants plus tôt, elle me regardait sans dire un mot.

-on descend, vient, reste bien derrière moi.

-ok, ok on va faire ça tu as raison.

J'ouvrais la descente. Nous dévalions les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivées en bas nous avons longé un petit couloir coudé avant de se retrouver face à une nouvelle porte.

-il vaut mieux jeté un coup d'œil non ? Dis-je tremblante.

Elle respira un grand coup. Et me bloquait le passage en plaquant son bras contre ma poitrine.

-laisse, je regarde. Dit-elle subitement pleine de courage. »

Après quelque seconde interminables, elle me fit signe pour rejoindre la voiture.

Une fois enfermées à l'intérieur, on quittait les lieux en trombes. Cécile avait pris le volant. Elle était bien plus lucide que moi. J'étais trop en état de choc pour conduire.

La sortie du parking menait vers une rue à l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle semblait calme. Personne à l'horizon.

Nous avons regagné l'avenue principale. L'ambiance n'était plus la même. Des Zombies bien que peu nombreux avaient pris possession des lieux. Des cadavres mutilés et éventrés jonchaient les trottoirs. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux était digne d'un des plus grand film d'horreur jamais connu.

Nous avons quitté le centre ville pour rejoindre le quartier de Dowtown ou se trouvait notre Hôtel.

Les passants allaient et venaient à quelques rues du musée sans se douter une seule seconde du drame qui se jouer à l'intérieur.

J'avais envie de hurler, de crier « Fuyez ! Fuyez ! » Mais j'étouffais un cri et éclatait en sanglots.

« -allez, allez, on est encore en vie ! écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va chercher nos affaires à l'hôtel, on réserve le premier vol pour Toulouse, et on se casse d'ici. Ok ? Me dit-elle rassurante. Du moins elle essayait. Il fallait que l'une de nous deux soit forte. »

J'acquiesçais en hochant de la tête. J'ouvrais un peu la vitre et tentais de me rependre tant bien que mal.

Alors qu'elle garait la voiture près des portes d'entrées de l'hôtel, une série d'ambulances et de voitures de police fonçaient à vive allure, sirènes hurlantes en direction du centre d'Atlanta.

Nous sommes montés dans notre chambre sans demander notre reste.

Cécile avait sorti les valises du grand placard d'entrée. Elle les avaient étalées grande ouvertes sur le lit et commençait à les remplir sans se soucier du rangement.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

Elle enfonça son poing sur le matelas pour prendre appui. Elle ne voulait surtout pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Elle pris le temps de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« -j'arrive pas à le croire. Putain ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tout ses gens ! Mon dieu… elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche avant de fondre en larmes à son tour.

Je m'asseyait près d'elle et l'entourait de mes bras.

-On va s'en sortir. On fait comme on a dit. Je vais réserver les billets, et toi tu continues de faire les bagages.

-ok, tu as raison, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Plus vite on sera parti de ce merdier, mieux ce sera.

Je tentais de rester calme. Le plus calme possible. Paniquer ne servirait à rien.

Je me dirigeais vers le téléphone de l'autre côté du lit. J'avais chaud. Je transpirais tellement qu'un film humide commençait a recouvrir ma peau. Sans doute la chaleur ai-je pensé. Le soleil était à son zénith à cette heure. Il envahissait la chambre en s'invitant goulûment par les grandes baies vitrées.

-Claire ? ça va ? me demandait Cécile tout à coup soucieuse.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je vacillais, je tentais de faire un pas de plus mais je m'écroulais au sol tête la première.

-Claire ! Claire ! Criait Cécile qui s'était précipité à mon secours.

-j'ai chaud, ça ne vas pas…je… J'ai mal à la cheville. Marmonnais-je en serrant ma jambe droite.

Cécile souleva mon pantalon en toile.

-Bordel de merde ! Il a essayé de te bouffer ! Le connard ! Il a essayé de te bouffer ! Il t'a planté les crocs! Putain claire! »

Elle couru vers le placard d'entrée et attrapa notre trousse de premiers soins.

A la salle de bain elle attrapait le gobelet nerveusement et y versait de l'eau.

Avec beaucoup de mal je tentais de me relever en position assise. Elle me présenta deux cachets de Doliprane que j'avalais d'un coup.

Epuisée et à bout de force je m'écroulais à nouveau.

La voix de Cécile était déjà lointaine. Mes paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes, puis ce fut le noir total. Je sombrais dans le néant.

Sandraleo© 2014 Tous droits réservés – Reproduction interdite sans autorisation de l'auteur.


	2. Le dernier jour de ma vie

Chapitre 2

_Le dernier jour de ma vie._

Je tentais une énième fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer rêve et réalité. Des images saccadées et irréelles envahissaient mon cerveau encore embrumé. Tantôt des cadavres, tantôt des cris, les réminiscences de mes souvenirs m'épuisaient. Après un effort considérable, je me réveillai enfin.

J'étais confortablement installée dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Un drap recouvrait mon corps traumatisé.

Le regard fébrile, j'examinais la pièce de fond en comble. Les rideaux étaient tirés, je pouvais apercevoir la lumière du jour. L'horloge affichait 17H15.

Je pris appui sur mes deux bras pour me relever. Mauvaise idée. Mon corps était dépourvu de toute force. Sans parler de la douleur. Ma cheville me faisait atrocement mal. Je me risquais à regarder sous le drap. On m'avait fait un bandage de fortune. Il était propre, aucune trace de sang ou de pue. C'était bon signe. Mes mains par contre étaient moites et collantes. Je rêvais d'une douche, une douche bien fraîche. Je rêvais d'évasion, de nager au grand large…j'étais entrain de sombrer à nouveau. « Non ! » criais-je lamentablement. Le son de ma voix me fit sourire. Mon cri n'aurait induit personne en erreur. J'étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je pouvais sentir la fraîcheur de la climatisation et pourtant je crevais de chaud.

Un petit bruit attira mon attention. Je tournais ma tête laborieusement vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'arrivais pas à bien distinguer, mais il me semblait que quelqu'un était entrain d'ouvrir.

Un cliquetis d'ouverture se fit entendre. Cécile, les bras charger de provisions laissa tomber ses paquets quand elle remarqua que j'étais éveillée. Elle accourue et m'embrassait nerveusement.

« -Claire ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis si contente ! ça fait presque deux jours que tu dors !

Inquiète de cette nouvelle, à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche pour tenter d'émettre un son que je toussais un peu.

-Deux jours ? Tu es sûre ? Dis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix.

-T'a une fièvre de cheval que je n'arrive pas à faire descendre ! On m'a escorté jusqu'à la pharmacie ce matin.

-Escorté ?

-Il s'est passé des tas de trucs à la con pendant que tu dormais ma belle. Quand tu as perdu connaissance, j'ai téléphoné à la réception pour demander un docteur. Y'en avait pas, alors la nana elle me dit, pour la fièvre, passer lui de l'eau fraîche régulièrement sur le visage et le corps avec un gant. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Attends… »

Elle se leva et attrapait un des sacs. Elle en sorti une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuit.

« -Tiens. Il faut que tu boives et que tu manges quelque chose. »

Elle m'ouvrit la bouteille, et me versait quelques gorgées.

Cela me fit un bien fou. Une impression de fraîcheur envahissait mon corps tout entier. Je pouvait sentir le liquide frais glisser peu à peu jusqu'au fond de mon estomac.

« -Essai de manger un bout. Elle me craquait un bout de biscuit et me l'engouffrai dans la bouche.

Je le mastiquais doucement. Je manquais de m'étouffer. Elle versa à nouveau quelques gouttes dans ma bouche. Le même effet délicieux s'emparait de moi.

-C'est dingue dans l'état que cette merde t 'as mise. Elle hochait la tête nerveusement.

-Et…les…zombies ?

-Ils les ont tous flingués. On ne sait pas d'où ni comment ils sont arrivés là. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'un type a dit que sa femme en faisait partie. Il l'a reconnu. Et tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que c'est un virus. Un truc dans l'air. Tu parles ! Je suis sûre que c'est encore un truc d'essai nucléaire à la con !

Je tentais d'éclaircir mon point de vue, même si mon corps luttait avec mon esprit pour s'endormir.

-Tu as réussi à réserver des billets d'avion ?

-Non ! On a un problème de ligne, et pas d'accès internet. On est confinés. Interdictions de sortir de l'hôtel jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'armée a pris le relais. Ils ont dit que c'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours, après on pourra rentrer chez nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que c'est eux qui limitent l'accès au téléphone !

-Hum…et l'escorte ?

-Et bien, on à pas le droit de sortir sans autorisation. J'ai supplié qu'on me laisse aller à la pharmacie la plus proche pour pouvoir te prendre d'autres médocs. Les gars là en bas, c'est pas des rigolos. Ils sont tous armés jusqu'au dents. Au moins on peut dire qu'on est en sécurité.

-On est en sécurité. Répétais-je pour m'en convaincre.

-Je t'ai administré un traitement de cheval ! Et ça a fonctionné tu t'es enfin réveillée. Dans un sale état, mais au moins t'es consciente. C'est l'essentiel. »

Elle sorti un élastique de sa poche arrière et me relevait la tête délicatement pour ramasser tout mes cheveux d'une seule main. Elle passa l'élastique autour et reposa ma tête sur l'oreiller.

« -Je vais te chercher un autre gant frais, tu es encore brûlante.

Je souriais. Cécile était une amie formidable. Je pouvais compter sur elle.

-Merci, tu es un amour.

-Tu serais un amour, insista-t-elle, en revenant le gant à la main, si tu commençais à reprendre un peu de force. Ce n'est pas que je veuille te chambouler, mais j'ai la méchante envie de me casser d'ici.

Un petit rire qui s'était échappé de ma bouche me fit atrocement souffrir. Putain je douillais sévère.

-Au moins je te fais sourire, c'est déjà pas mal. »

Elle soulevait le drap et le rabattait en arrière. Elle passa le gant minutieusement en évitant d'appuyer trop fort sur ma cheville blessée. Un frisson délicieux me parcourait au contact du gant frais.

Tout doucement une sensation de bien être m'emportait. Peu à peu je me laissé glisser dans un nuage de confort.

Il me semblait entendre mon amie pleurer.

Une légèreté et un bien être absolue m'envahissait subitement.

J'étais debout. Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre.

Cécile était agenouillé, la tête enfouie contre ma poitrine. Elle sanglotait de chagrin contre mon corps. Là c'était bien moi contre qui elle s'était effondrée de chagrin. Ma tête avait basculé délicatement sur le côté. Mes yeux encore ouverts, fixaient le lointain chemin de la mort.

La mort. Elle avait fini par me rattraper.

Je ressentais une Chaleur délicieusement attirante tout près de moi.

Je tentais un pas vers cette lumière douce et chaleureuse et qui m'appelait.

Une silhouette me fit signe d'approcher. Je ne pouvais pas la distinguer, quelque chose, une intuition, ou une sensation de déjà vu, quelque chose de rassurant m'invitait à approcher. Un pas de plus, j'y étais presque. Je levais le bras et approchais ma main tout proche de la lumière.

La porte d'entrée explosa tout à coup. Un soldat avec un masque à gaz sur son visage l'avait enfoncée sans crier gare. Cécile aussi surprise que moi se leva d'un bon. Sans laisser aucune chance à mon amie, le soldat tira une balle en plein dans sa poitrine. Elle s'écroula au sol. Sa respiration était saccadée. Un filet de sang se mit à couler du coin de sa bouche. C'était fini.

J'ai vu mon amie mourir sous mes yeux.

Tout comme moi quelque instants plut tôt, je l'ai vu sortir de son corps. Elle semblait heureuse. Son aura était lumineuse. Je l'ai entendu rire et dire « viens ! Viens, on s'en va ! » Avant de disparaître dans la lumière.

Le soldat s'approcha de ma dépouille, mis un grand coup de pied sur le lit pour s'assurer que j'étais bien morte. Appelé par un autre soldat il quitta la chambre aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Je voulais crier, hurler ma colère. Aucun son ne s'échappait de ma bouche. La douleur était trop forte. Mon esprit n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais perdue.

La lumière avait disparue. Je reculais contre le mur et me laisser glisser au sol. Assise, la tête enfouie dans mes genoux, je me suis mise à pleurer.

« -Tu aurais dû rejoindre la lumière. Me dit une voix masculine.

Je relevais la tête et aperçu un jeune homme. Il était grand, des cheveux bruns en bataille. Son regard d'un bleu profond attendait une réponse.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas rejoins la lumière ?

La lumière. Celle du paradis pensais-je. C'est sûrement de ça qu'il veut parler.

Il s'avançait vers moi et me tendait la main que j'attrapais. Il m'aida à me relever.

-Je m'appelle Nicolas. Je suis un errant comme toi.

-Un errant ?

-Un fantôme si tu préfères. Un esprit quoi ! Comme toi j'ai loupé le coche. Me dit-il d'un air dépité.

-Oh. La lumière.

-Ouep la lumière. Le paradis…Ton amie a de la chance. Elle est bien maintenant.

J'éclatais en sanglot.

-Hey hey, elle est bien mieux là où elle est ! Je te le promets. Me dit-il en me serrant maladroitement dans ses bras.

Une odeur indescriptible émanait de lui. Une odeur délicieuse et rassurante.

Je restais là, confortablement reposée contre son corps calme. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre.

-Tu… tu es vivant ? Dis-je en m'écartant de lui.

-Non je te l'ai dit, je suis un errant comme toi. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Ce que tu entends ce sont mes émotions…pas mon cœur.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Je te remercie, je ne suis pas un monstre, riait-il.

-Non je veux dire, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton cœur ?

-Parce que je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un. Ça fait des semaines que j'erre seul. Et…puis je t'ai entendu. J'ai entendu ta tristesse et ton désarroi. C'est…bizarre …c'est pas mon cœur que tu entends c'est ma joie…un truc dans le genre.

-De la joie…bien sûr…y'a de quoi être heureux ! Sérieux ! M'exclamais-je d'un ton agacé.

-Ecoutes, quand je suis mort j'étais seul. Complétement seul. Et maintenant tu es là, alors excuse moi mais oui ! Je suis content !

-Tu as sûrement raison, je dois m'estimer heureuse. Youpi.

Je regardait, impuissante mon corps, allonger là à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Et maintenant ?

-Et maintenant, ton corps va bientôt se réveiller.

-Quoi !?

-Tu a été mordue par l'un d'eux n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Et bien maintenant ton corps ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. Et on va tout faire pour le récupérer avant que quelqu'un te tire une balle dans la tête. »


	3. Le réveil

Chapitre 3 – Le réveil.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par… le récupérer ? Je…suis morte non ?

_Je t'ai dit que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Ses énigmes à répétitions m'agaçaient profondément. Je pouvais sentir le stress et l'angoisse monter en puissance au plus profond de mon âme. J'étais désemparée, j'avais besoin de réconfort et de vérité.

_Ok. Si c'est pour rester vague à chaque fois que je te pose une question, on va s'arrêter là. J'en ai ma claque, je suis fatiguée. Enfin non. Je suppose que non. Parce que je suis morte ! Finis-je par crier.

La peur et la colère me rendaient soudainement hystérique.

Je tentais de me calmer et contemplais le ciel. De beaux nuages blancs parsemés le bleu parfait des cieux. Je me réconfortais en pensant que Cécile était bien là où elle était.

_Et mon amie ? Elle va se transformer aussi ?

_Logiquement non, elle n'a pas été mordue. Mais si elle venait à se réveiller, on ne pourra rien faire. Son âme n'est plus là. Je veut dire _elle_ n'est plus là.

_Je suppose alors que tu as raison. Elle est mieux…là où elle est.

_Je peux t'assurer qu'ici ça ressemble plus à l'enfer qu'au monde que l'on connaissait toi et moi.

_Je n'imaginais pas la mort comme ça.

_Tu es croyante ?

_Non, même pas. J'étais persuadée qu'une fois mort, on n'était plus rien. Fini.

_Il a fallu que je me rende aussi à l'évidence. J'étais athée.

_ « étais » ?

_Quoi ? Tu ne crois toujours pas qu'il existe quelque chose là haut. Me dit-il en pointant l'index vers le ciel.

_Aucune idée, soufflais-je.

Il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence et ouvre enfin les yeux : Je suis morte et pourtant encore là.

Les nerfs me maintenaient debout. Désemparée par la situation j'éclatais en sanglots. C'est la seule chose qui arrivait encore à me soulager. A me calmer. En déversant mes larmes sur ce monde chaotique, j'en oubliai presque mon existence. Mais quelle existence ? Celle d'un revenant ? J'étais quelqu'un de très terre à terre. Je n'avais jamais cru en rien. Comment arriver à comprendre ce que j'étais devenue. Pourtant les faits étaient bien là, sous mes yeux. Mon corps allonger sur ce lit, attendait sagement que cette merde de virus le réveille enfin de son sommeil.

Je m'approchais désespérément de la fenêtre, à la recherche d'un impossible espoir de revoir la lumière. J'avais été à deux doigts de l'atteindre. A l'évidence, il était trop tard. J'étais voué à rester sur terre, à errer sans but et voir la désolation de la fin du monde.

-Ne baisse pas les bras. Je peux sentir ta détresse. Me dit calmement Nicolas. Je vais tout t'expliquer s'il faut en arriver là. Crois moi, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas de combien de temps on dispose avant que ton corps ne se réveille.

Le regard incertain, je le fixais. Ce garçon étrange, à la fois mystérieux et attirant.

_Tu es mort comment ?

Il restait un moment silencieux. Il inspira profondément avant de commencer son récit.

_Je suis mort…il y a quelques semaines déjà. On perd la notion du temps, et sûrement un peu la mémoire, plus le temps a passé et plus je me suis laissé errer sans réfléchir. Alors on oublie ce qu'on était, ce qu'on aimait. Il a fallu que je m'accroche au peu que j'avais pour rester moi même et ne rien oublier. C'était tout ce qui me restait…mes souvenirs. Je n'ai pas été mordu. Comme toi, j'ai eu une très forte fièvre. Mes parents m'ont emmené à l'hôpital. On était plusieurs dans le même état. On nous a mis en quarantaine. Personne ne pouvait mettre un mot sur nos symptômes. Ils ont d'abord pensé à une forme de grippe, comme la grippe aviaire, un truc comme ça.

Puis un gars, est mort. Alors qu'ils l'installaient sur un brancard, ses yeux se sont ouverts et on l'a entendu respirer. Les infirmiers ont échangé un regard d'incompréhension. On pensait tous qu'ils s'étaient bien lourdés sur le diagnostic du gars. Il n'était pas mort. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'appeler des médecins, qu'il s'en prenait à l'un deux, il a dévoré la chair de son bras en un rien de temps. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. C'était un cauchemar.

L'autre a eu le reflex de pousser le brancard dans la pièce d'a côté et de l'y enfermer.

Du renfort est arrivé, ils l'ont attaché, examiné, puis ils ont injecté des calmant, de quoi endormir un cheval. Mais le type restait toujours…réveillé et agressif. Ils ont vite compris que ce qu'il voulait c'était de la chair fraîche.

Ils se sont relayés jours et nuits pour tenter d'éclaircir ce mystère.

Plus le temps avancé, et plus le corps du gars se décomposait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Puis un autre type est mort et s'est transformé quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils l'ont attaché comme l'autre sans pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus.

C'est là que l'armée a pris le relais.

On était toujours en quarantaine, mais cette fois, nos chambres étaient surveillées 24 heures sur 24…Au cas où que l'un d'entre nous succombe à la maladie dans la nuit.

Il lui était difficile de me raconter le reste de sa vie. Je pouvais le ressentir au plus profond de moi même. Sa souffrance était telle, que j'en vacillais moi même.

_Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te faire peur.

_Non, continu je t'en prie.

_C'était moi le suivant. Quand je me suis détaché de mon corps, la lumière n'est pas venue tout de suite. On m'a attaché comme les deux autres. J'ai mis plus de temps à me réveiller. Au bout du deuxième jour, ils m'ont descendu à la morgue. Pensant que j'étais bel et bien mort. Il m'ont installé sur une table et m'ont laissé là. Je suppose qu'ils comptaient me faire subir une autopsie.

Je suis resté là quelques heures. Puis quelqu'un est entré. C'était un errant comme moi. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Il m'a dit d'attendre que je me réveille et de reprendre possession de mon corps. Que c'était possible et que j'allais m'en sortir.

Il m'a montré comment faire en m'emmenant là où était le sien. Il s'est intégré à son corps, ça avait l'air facile. Il entrait et sortait à son bon vouloir. Et à chaque fois qu'il entrait, c'est lui qui décidait comment bouger, marcher…

_Incroyable…marmonnais-je.

_Il s'était enfermé au sous-sol, pour ne blesser personne, parce que même si il arrivait à reprendre possession de son corps, l'envie de manger était toujours présente. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait réussi à ne faire de mal à personne. Au début il mangeait des rats. Au bout de quelques jours, il a tenté de manger de la nourriture. Petit à petit son envie de chair s'est dissipée, sauf que son corps était devenu trop pourri pour reprendre le dessus.

_Il a mis trop de temps à comprendre…dis-je songeuse.

_C'est exactement ça. C'était un médecin tu sais. Et il a vite compris que c'était trop tard. Son corps était trop en décomposition. Mais il m'a dit, que si je tentais de récupérer mon corps tout de suite, je pourrais avoir une chance de m'en sortir. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je cède à l'appel de la chair. Selon lui, notre âme est plus forte. Ce serait un virus qui nous pourrissait de l'intérieur. Et en reprenant possession, c'est comme si on infligeait à notre corps une décharge. Comme une réanimation suite à un arrêt cardiaque.

_Puisque tu es là avec moi, j'en déduis que tu n'as pas réussi.

_non, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'essayer. Quand on est revenu à la morgue, mon corps avait disparu. J'ai…dû me réveiller certainement.

Entre temps, la lumière est apparue, mais j''étais obnubilé par mon corps. Je voulais à tout pris le retrouver et m'en sortir. Et maintenant je suis là. Tu connais la suite.

_Et si tu retrouves ton corps ?

_Aucune chance que je m'en sorte, ça fait des semaines que je suis mort.

_Tu vas rester avec moi et m'aider ?

_Je vais tout faire pour tenter de t'aider au mieux…Il faut que je te dise une dernière chose avant.

Je le fixais curieuse, que pouvait-il ajouter à ça !

_Quand tu seras dans ton corps. Tu ne me verras plus. Tu m'entendras uniquement.

_C'est ce qui s'est passé avec le docteur quand il reprenait son corps?

_Oui. Il disait ne plus me voir mais m'entendre. Maintenant tu sais tout.

_ on n'a plus qu'a attendre.

_C'est ça, maintenant on attend. Dit-il dépité. Je suis désolé que tu es fini ta vie ici, et pas chez toi en France.

_Comment tu sais ?

_J'étais par là quand vous êtes arrivées. Tu étais la seule de l'hôtel à avoir été mordue. Quand le gars est mort à l'hôpital, ils ont étouffé l'affaire tu penses bien. Secret d'état ! Ils auraient dû prévenir la population. Et comme ils n'ont rien dit, ça c'est propagé très vite.

Et puis je vous ai surveillé. Je savais que pour toi la fin était inévitable. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était le revirement de l'armée.

_Il n'ont laissé aucune chance à Cécile. Elle n'avait même pas été mordue. Les salops !

_Le monde est entrain de devenir fou…

L'hôtel était silencieux. L'armée avait visiblement quittée les lieux après avoir…nettoyé.

Nous étions deux pauvres âmes perdues au milieu de cet univers chaotique. Nous attendions après un espoir certainement déjà perdu.

_Tu faisais quoi avant de mourir ?

_J'étais encore étudiant en commerce international et toi ?

_Je n'ai pas terminé mes études. J'ai préféré vivre mes rêves et voyager.

_Tu parles très bien l'anglais pour une française qui n'a pas fini ses études.

_Je te l'ai dit, je voulais vivre mes rêves et je m'en suis donner les moyens.

_Quelqu'un t'attendais chez toi ?

_Pas vraiment, j'étais censé rentrer à la fin de l'année pour les fêtes.

_Non, je veux dire, si… _quelqu'un_ t'attendait.

_Oh…euh…non personne.

Il regardait, avec le regard chargé de peine, mon corps allongé devant nous.

_Si on se serait rencontré avant, j'aurais pu te séduire juste avec mon sourire, ironisa-t'il.

_Prétentieux !

Je lui mettais une tape sur l'épaule.

_Sérieux c'est vrai ! Riait-il. Tu serais tombé dans mes filets en un claquement de doigt.

_Même pas en rêve ! Tu n'es pas mon type du tout.

Son regard bleu perçant, avec la démarche d'un loup, prêt à attaquer, il s'approcha de moi.

_Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi.

_Mais bien sûr !

_C'est à mon tour d'entendre ton cœur…

_Ce n'est pas mon cœur, tu le sais très bien. Dis-je en souriant.

Il s'approcha un pas de plus vers moi.

_Je te rends dingue. Avoue. Me taquinait-il.

_Non. Pas du tout.

_Certaine ?

Un pas de plus, son corps était tout proche du mien.

_Hey, monsieur le tombeur, c'est ton cœur maintenant qu'on entend…et il bat bien fort ! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

_Je suis piégé, c'est toi qui es irrésistible ! Me dit-il plus séducteur que jamais.

Nous nous sommes regardés, un long moment, il me semblait que je manquais d'air, il avait raison, je cédais à son pouvoir de séducteur. Il me plaisait.

Cette odeur que je ne saurait définir tellement elle était délicieuse, se dégageait de lui et m'attira un peu plus dans ses bras.

Incertains, l'un comme l'autre, nous finîmes par succomber.

Il m'embrassa, fougueusement.

Mon corps s'en que je ne puisse me contrôler, s'enroula langoureusement autour du sien. J'avais envie de lui. Quelle sensation étrange. Je le connaissais à peine, mais c'est comme si un éclair subitement venait de m'offrir une énorme décharge d'adrénaline.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais nous étions nus, l'un contre l'autre, peut-être suffisait-il de le penser. D'en avoir juste envie.

Il m'a fait l'amour comme personne. Il m'a fait ressentir des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas.

Nous étions morts, nous étions des fantômes, l'ombre de nous même et pourtant l'amour, l'envie de la chair était bien là. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous.

Pour la première fois depuis ma mort, je me sentais apaisée.

Encore haletant sur moi, il roula sur le côté, rassasié d'amour.

De la même façon que nous nous sommes retrouvés nus, nous étions de nouveau vêtus.

_Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Me dit-il.

_Comment peut-on ressentir autant en étant ce que nous sommes ?

_Aucune idée. Mais j'ai adoré !

Il me souriait. Comme si toutes ses craintes avaient été effacées, il se contentait de me sourire.

_ Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

_Quoi, merde t'étais vierge ?

_Non crétin ! Tu sais bien, c'était plus qu'un orgasme. C'était…différent.

_Je ressens tout ton être, tes sentiments, ta douleur, ta chaleur spirituelle, ta douceur, tout est amplifié. C'est peut-être juste ça.

_Hum…

_Alors ?

_Alors quoi ?

_Je suis irrésistible ! Je te l'avais bien dit.

_Ouais c'est ça ! T'es un tombeur ! Dis-je en riant.

Il approcha son visage près du mien, je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander, je pouvais tout comprendre, entendre ses sentiments, il n'avait qu'une envie, bizarrement, être avec moi. Juste être avec moi, alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

Le plus étrange, c'est que j'avais ce même sentiment.

Je ne voulais plus le quitter.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était plus tendre, plus intime. Sa douceur m'a surprise un instant puis je me suis abandonnée à lui.

_Arrrrrrgh…

Il se leva d'un bon.

_ça y est tu es réveillé ma belle.


	4. Tu es à moi!

Chapitre 4 – Tu es à moi !

—Quelle horreur ! Mes yeux sont affreux ! Dis-je la voix tremblante contemplant mon visage sans regard. Mes yeux étaient devenus quasi translucides. Mon regard était vidé de son âme. Il y manquait quelque chose de précieux à l'intérieur…moi.

Je tremblais face à ce regard que je ne reconnaissais plus.

—Profites en tant que ton corps est allongé, me dit Nicolas, c'est peut-être plus facile de rentrer dedans.

—Facile ? Tu parles !

Je tentais d'ironiser, mais j'étais morte de peur.

—tu restes là promis ? Demandais-je peu rassurée.

—Je te le promets Princesse, je ne bouge pas.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchais du lit, et m'allongeais maladroitement sur mon corps.

Sensation étrange.

Je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans ce corps, mort. Mon corps.

Picotements.

J'arrivais peu à peu à m'engouffrer dans ce qui m'appartenait. Il était à moi, et je n'allais pas laisser cette chose, ce virus me le prendre.

Nicolas avait raison. Il m'avait dit la vérité. Enfin, le docteur lui avait dit la vérité. C'était possible de reprendre vie. Je sentais peu à peu des crépitements cristallins dans chacun de mes vaisseaux. Je me sentais revivre. Seconde après seconde.

—Claire, tu es là ? Me demandait Nicolas d'un ton peu rassuré.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, ni lui faire comprendre que je l'entendais. Je n'avais pas encore le contrôle.

Sa voix me paraissait soudain lointaine.

Un battement de paupières.

Sang.

Un battement de paupières.

Chair.

Un battement de paupières.

Le néant.

Je m'accrochais, je me battais pour reprendre ce qui était à moi.

Bien qu'il me parût faible, j'arrivais à sentir mon pouls. J'inspirais profondément.

Douloureusement.

Je reprenais place.

Un battement de paupières.

Sang.

Un battement de Paupières.

Chair.

Un battement de paupières.

Faim.

Je ne contrôlais rien. Mon corps envahi par le virus ne voulait pas m'obéir. Pire, il m'engouffrait avec lui sur le chemin de la mort.

Je n'entendais plus Nicolas.

Un battement de paupières.

Panique.

Un battement de paupières.

Silence.

Un battement de paupières.

Je m'échappe enfin de l'enfer.

Je me suis enfuis, enfuis de ce qui m'appartenait. Mon corps s'était levé et avait marché quelques pas. Il se dirigeait péniblement vers la porte en grognant.

Je m'écroulais. J'étais vidé de toute énergie. Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer ni de crier ma peine.

—Claire ! S'enquit Nicolas. Claire ! Tu ne m'entendais plus, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir.

—C'est…indescriptible. Ce n'est pas moi. Dis-je ne m'écroulant au sol sur mes genoux.

Nicolas m'entourait de ses bras. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur. Elle m'envahissait. Il me nourrissait de sa force.

—Tu as…tu as senti quelque chose ?

—La faim. Seulement la faim. Comme une obsession. Dis-je écoeurée par mes propres mots.

—bon…ce n'est déjà pas mal…enfin, je crois…non ?

—il faut que je recommence ! Je ne vais pas le laisser partir aussi facilement !

Nicolas parut surpris face à ma soudaine révolte.

—Je te suis, ne t'inquiète pas. Et n'oublie pas à tout moment, tu peux…sortir, c'est juste un essai ok ?

—Juste un essai. D'accord, dis je en reprenant mon courage à deux mains.

Je me lançais à toute allure et fonçais en plein dedans.

Cette fois-ci j'étais un peu plus forte et sûre de moi. J'étais totalement en phase avec mon corps.

Seulement, il avait un hic.

J'avais subitement une seule envie. Une envie de manger ! Et pas un hamburger. J'avais envie de chair fraîche et j'étais assoiffée de sang.

J'en eus des hauts le cœur.

—Claire ? Dis Nicolas en chuchotant.

Je me retournais et le cherchais.

Personne.

Je n'arrivais pas a emmètre un son. Rien ne voulait sortir. Je n'avais pas encore le contrôle total. Mes pensées étaient trop envahies par le virus que je combattais difficilement et laborieusement.

—Si tu m'entends, cligne des yeux princesse.

Je l'entendais, mais rien à faire, impossible de bouger pour le moment. Je pouvais entendre les grognements sortir de ma bouche sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

—S'il te plaît, cligne des yeux. Je sais que tu m'entends. Son intonation était pleine d'espoir.

Après un effort incommensurable, je fermais tout doucement les paupières sans pour autant pouvoir les ouvrir à nouveau.

—C'est bien princesse. Me dit-il fièrement. Maintenant dirige toi vers le placard et enferme toi. Il faut s'assurer qu'il n'y est personne dans les parages. Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait un humain. Surtout pas.

Il avait raison. La simple idée que je puisse mordre m'horrifier au plus haut point.

Je me dirigeais difficilement vers le placard. Pour me mouvoir, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Le virus lui ne voulait que manger. Que je prenne le contrôle de mon corps ne posais pas vraiment de problème. Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'humain dans les parages.

Je m'enfermais à l'intérieur et sortais d'un bon de mon corps que je laissais là dans le noir.

—J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Dis-je, en hurlant ma joie !

Nicolas m'attrapa au vol et me serra fort contre ses bras. Je pouvais sentir en lui un mélange de soulagement et de peur.

—Quoi ? Demandais-je inquiète?

Il me reposait au sol tout en m'offrant un baiser délicat sur les lèvres.

—Rien princesse, je suis heureux pour toi…C'est juste que je ne veux pas te perdre. Allez viens, on va inspecter les environs pour pouvoir te lâcher dans la nature. Dit-il en retrouvant le sourire.


End file.
